The Phantom Bride
by December's Morose
Summary: Brother, what else is left to be your bride Dora questioned not what....WHOM the new halfa and I will have her but if she denies,the death of her beloved will be asured. Cross of Tim Burton masterpieces :SONGFIC :PLEAZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**_THE PHANTOM BRIDE  
Chp 1 :_**

Danny,Sam, and Tucker were walking down ailes of old trinkets, jewels,weapons,clothes and other crap you could find  
at a flea market. They walked passed a store that had nothing unusual about it, execpt for one particular book that caught Sam's eye

"Hey, what's this," She looked at the book titled "_The Corpse Bride_" and she started to flip through the pages as the boys went over to her.

"Find anything interestin Sam?" asked Danny then Tucker poked his head in the book and read aloud.

_"The ravens all gathered in formation as the ghostly winds surrounded Victor, his heart beating fast as suddnely the twig who had his ring on it's limb fiercly grabbed his arm and trust it into the cemetary ground, but Victor resisted as the twig's appearance was now a skeleton with a ripped glove as he pulled it out of the ground still griping hard on his arm, it released and fell to the ground. The ground shook violently where the hand tried to submiss him then a pale gloved hand gripped the ground and rose an illuminating light behind a dead woman with a torn wedding dress and some skin missing and a bare rib cage lift up her vail her eyes looked down on him saying,'I do'_

"What is that Sam?" asked Tucker

"Uh...it says 'The corpse bride' on the front." Danny grabbed the book and examined it , blinking for a sec then put the book down.

"Freaky..."

" Hello dearies." an old woman popped out of the shop and startled the gang.

" Uh...hi." replied Sam

" So I see u found this," she said as she picked up the book.

" This was around the 15th or 19th cenury i believe...in old roman-jewish times."

" Is that the setting of the story."

" I believe so...an old legend."

" That's nice we gotta go now " said Tucker

" bye bye dearies." They walked away from the store.

"dang , now that's just creepy." stated Tuck

" I...guess so."replied Danny as a whisp of blue smoke escaped his mouth.

" Hello Daniel," said a sinister voice only belonging to a Vlad Plasmius or (as i prefer) a fruitloop, one seriously crazed up fruit loop. Danny searched for a place to go ghost, he went behind one of the caravans and out popped Danny phantom.

" Now wait, before you kick my butt-" he paused," uh that didnt go out right,"

"Go on,"

" Okay, let me guess , you're gonna try and waste my dad, and date my mom, or do another crazy experiment right?"

" Umm so close but wrong, you'll find out eventually but in the meantime, here a gift," then he shot a pink ray at Danny causing him to fly into a brick wall. Danny regained stabilit but Vlad was gone.

" Damn." he groaned as Tucker and Sam came to him.

" Well at least that's ALL he did." noticing Danny's burns

" Well now i have to find out what he's up to , only problem this time is he hasnt bluted it out, he's usually so predictable."

" Dont worry you can figure it out tomorrow." said Sam

The next day at school Lancer had an old book in his hand, the one at the fair.

" Class, this is _The Corpse Bride_, and-" Lancer was cut off by the door slamming open and in the doorway was a girl who had long black hair to her hips, cat like saphire eyes, white pale blemishless skin, and punk-goth clothing, and leaves all over her and she spit some out of her mouth as she tried to speak and looked at the class.

" Uh...hi." she said with a deep soft mellow voice.

" Are you Miss Follor," Mr. Lancer asked

" Yeah."

" Class this is Sydney Follor, and you transferred from..."

"Sacramento."

" Right Right...take your seat next to Danny and Samantha." he said pointing to the two.  
Sydney put her stuff down and took her seat and Danny just could not stop staring at her. She looked back at him and waved a hand infront of his face then turned to Sam.

"Is he always like this?"

" Only when the evil she witch-" she pointed to Palina," or some cute girl walks by." she ended annoyed at her tone and Sydney looked around the room.

" So why's he staring at me?" Sydney looked confused and that made Sam crack up

" Yo..you cant be se..serious...god and i thought he was the only one this clueless."

"Im not clueless!" Danny and Sydney said at the same time.

" So why are you covered in leaves," he said with a smile

" wouldnt you like to know "she mumbled," i just had a rough time on the way that's all."

" Class ! as i was saying . This is the corpse bride , a tragic love tale involving a man who accidently weds a corpse bride by mistake and it will also be your extra credit assignment. It will bring your grade up 100 for participation ,Danny,weither it'd be the play or technicall settings(Tucker's face lit up at that), and it will be a play, some of the adults , maybe even your parents will be performing, auditions will be this friday." Mr Lancer passed out a copy to everone interested. at the end of the class.

" You're gonna do the play?" asked Danny to Sydney.

" Yep...i just love the book , the characters, the plot the way the characters feel about each other," she saddened at this  
" What's wrong," asked Danny  
" oh ...nothing...so um what are you guys going to do."

" Technical setting." Tucker said happily  
" I dont know ...maybe Victoria...cause Emily is too hard." said Sam  
" Why's that ?" asked Syd  
" For the requirements of being Victor or Emily...you have to know how to play piano and for Emily you have to sing."  
" Well Sam your a pretty good singer." said Danny  
" Thanks but i cant play the piano to save my life...so who are you two going to be."  
" Im gonna try out for Victor." said Danny  
" Hah...looks like those lessons your mom gave you will acually pay off."  
" Wait...you play too.?' asked Sydney  
" Yeah for some years...so who are you gonna play Syd?" asked Danny  
" Um i was thinkin the corpse bride." she said sheepishly."  
" Really...do you have the speacial requirements it asks." asked Sam w/ a sly look.  
" Yeah,."  
" Well you do realize your going to have to show us right."  
" uhh...sure come over to my house later."  
" How bout you sing for us right now." asked Danny,  
" i dont-"  
" Come on ...please." asked the group  
" okay okay...um lets see." she cleared her voice

_i took thier smiles and i made them mine  
i sold my soul just to hide the light  
now i see what i really am  
i thief a whore and a liar_

_i run to you call out your name  
i see you there farther away. _

_Her voice was soft melodic deep to Danny it sounded like an angel. When Sydney finished the entire hallway was shouting with applause._

" Is that from Evanescence? Because you sound just like her if not better."  
" Well i dont know about better. but thanks" she said then Dash was coming toward Sydney  
" OH god." said Sam and Dash posed himself infront of Sydney's locker.  
" Sup hottie." said Dash cooly  
" My names not hottie it's sydney."  
" yeah whatever, im dash star quarterback of the football team and king of casper high."  
" lovely" she said with aggravation.  
" you wanna hang with us instead of these losers ." Dash said pointing to the gang  
" for the record they aren't losers, infact i bet they'll be somewhere after high school, and they just so happen to be my friends."  
"Whatever your coming with us weither you like it or not," he grabbed Sydneys arm  
" HEY." she used her free arm to crack down on Dash's arm and there was a cracking sound and she punched him to the other side of the lockers.  
" Touch me again and i'll rip out the heart from your skeleton and drag it along with your ass and drive it back to the bloody pits of the underworld from wence it came!" she said menecingly and Dash gave out a girly yell and ran off. An entire crowd was looking at her and she held up her fist.

" SCRAM.!" and they were gone in an instant and she turned to the gang

" Sorry for that, what were you going to say-' then she slipped on some water, but Danny caught her tango style.  
" thanks." she said blushing as they were staring into each others eyes, then some jock pushed Danny over and he fell on top of Sydney on the ground but they quickly got up.

" he he did i metion i am a total clutz," then she snorted, " and that." and everyone was laughing " Danny still had his arm around her waist from helping her off the floor. Then Sydney winced at a pain at her side and Danny got worried and spazzing out

" A.are you okay" he started checking her like the way a mom checks a sick kid( with the fever)  
" I..im f...fine really tickleish" she said with laughter  
" Really " Danny said slyly then Sydney had a wide-eyed expression and said deeply as he held out his hands.  
" Nooooo...nooo...nooo.no no" then she fell victum to laughter as he was tickling her like crazy and everyone was cracking up ( espeacily Sydney)

But Sydney had the wincing pain again at her side  
" hey are you okay?" asked Sam  
" yeah just fine." she said painfully then part of her side began to bleed  
" OH MY GOD." Danny said worriedly as he took off the part of the shirt were the blood shone and there was a deep cut where you could see her ribcage.  
" WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITALY DOWN THE BLOCK." and Danny picked her up bridal-style and ran her to the hospital as Tucker and Sam followed.  
" They make a cute couple dont they." said Sam  
" Yup...i wonder how long it takes before they hook up."  
" two weeks"  
" one week"  
" your on" said Sam


	2. Goddess of death?

Sydney lay in a hopitaly bed as Danny was sitting next to her bed stroking her hair. Her saphfire eyes started to open up and the sparkled when they looked at Danny.  
" Hey...whats up."  
" I dont know ,,so why dont you tell me" Danny said solemly then her expression fell and she turned away silent.  
" Syd."  
" Not yet."  
" Whaddya mean...look i dont want you getting hurt.'"  
" Im a fast healer" then she looked at her cut and noticed their was only a scar."  
"See" But Danny looked Confuzzled(word of the day) cause he was the one who healed her but he didnt say anything.  
Danny sighed.  
" alright you can tell me whenever your ready but i warn you i will be  
" over protective." said Sam in the doorway  
" um...yeah" and Sydney started to get out of the bed when Danny stoped her.  
" do you need help?"  
" nah im good' but when she tried to get up she winced again.  
" here." and Danny picked her up b.S. and didint put her down.  
" Are you gonna put me down?"  
" well what if i want to carry you unless... Do you wanna be put down." Sydney thought about it and replied  
" nah im good." and they both smiled.  
" Can you come over to my place with Sam and Tucker."  
" Sure and maybe i can show you some piano stuff."  
" That'd be nice."

Later at Danny's house it was all dark except for the Fenton Works sign  
" Okay now my parents are a little crazy-"  
" a LITTLE crazy." said Sam  
" Well you'll have to meet them but dont be alarmed if they ask you odd questions."  
" Well i guess i'll have to find out for my self." and they walked out the door but when they were inside, Vlad was sitting on the couch next to Jack and laughing with him.  
" Vlad what are you doing here." both Sydney and Danny asked angrily and turned to each other awkwardly.  
" Ah well i came here for a buisness trip and thought i'd pay a visit to my best friends and young Daniel and Jazzmine."  
Then he turned and saw Sydney. " Why hello Sydney didnt expect to see you here."  
" Same here." she grumbled under her breath. Then Danny asked.  
"Do you guys want to head up to my room."  
" Yes please." said Sydney.

" So how do you know Vlad?"  
"Well my mother and him were buisness buddies and ...they...dated." she said with groteusqe.  
" Uh...i feel sorry for you"  
" eh dont worry i got rid of him."  
" How?"  
" You'll know in due time" Then a wisp of blue smoke both came out of Danny's and Sydney's mouth.  
" I gotta ...use the restroom. be right back!" then she hurried out  
" That was weird."stated Sam  
" Well well find out later. GOING GHOST" then Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

When Danny went ghost and saw Skulker trying to capture a beautiful female ghost with long flowing white hair, white pale skin but not too pale, a beautiful white sparkling dress that fit her hourglass figuire and had faded grey at the ends, that had long flowing sleeves, her torso was jagged along her breast and looked sexy, the bottom was fading grey and her legs matched with her dress as she sparkled with radience in the moon light, she looked like a snow white queen .

She shot Skulker with a powerful ice ray that froze Skulker and she started to fly toward Danny  
" Why hello stranger." she said seductively  
" Hi yourself."  
" Let me guess your Danny Phantom right,"  
" yeah...who are you "  
" Rhiannon"  
" That's an odd name."  
" Well im not exactly normal am i" then she started to fade away  
" WAIT!" Danny cried but no one was there. he sighed and went back to his room and changed back to Fenton just then Sydney came in.  
" Sorry bout that' so what were we talking about?"  
" Hey you dont mind if i talk to my friends alone would ya?" asked  
" No not at all." then she went outside and closed the door.

" So what do you want to talk to us about?"asked Sam as Danny was pulling his laptop from under the bed and turned it on and gave it to Sam.  
" I need you to search for 'Rhiannon' " said Danny  
" Rhiannon, i think i heard that name before."  
" So anyway Skulker was trying to catch this girl ghost and let me tell ya she was DEFINITELY easy on the eyes."  
" Here it is..._In medival times, Rhiannon was considered the goddess of death nature and creativity,  
she died of a poison from an anonomous source and it says every thousand years , her soul is reincarnated to help misguided souls._

" Wow Danny...Goddess of Death, i'd be careful if i were you."  
" Except, when she came up to me nothing happened just talked she wouldnt seem like an enemy to me."  
" Hey can i come in now?" asked Sydney  
" Sure."  
" Hey sydney." called Maddie from downstairs and the gang met her on the balcony of the stairs.  
" Would you mind playing piano for us. Vlad told what a prodegy you are."  
" Yeah come on syd." pleaded Danny  
" Fine." she said sheepishly. The group went down stairs and Sydney cracked her knuckles as she began to play Breathe no More( in this fanfic...she made Breathe no More, Exodus, and Missing and yes they are all by Evanescence but lets pretend she made them)

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long, that i've come to believe my soul's on the other side, and all...the little pieces falling shatter, and shards...of me to sharp to put back together  
but small enough to matter. but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if i try to touch her _

_and i bleed  
i bleed  
and i breathe  
i breathe no more_

_Take a breath as i try to draw from my spirits well  
yet againg you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
lie...to me convince me that i've been sick forever  
and all...of this will make sence when I get better  
but now i know , the difference between myself and my reflection  
so i cant help but to wonder  
which one of us do you love more _

_so i bleed  
i bleed  
and i breathe  
i breathe no more_

She ended the song and there was a loud appaulse and Sydney got off the chair and did some silly bows  
" Thank you thank you you're all too kind." she said Jokingly as the guys gave her a noogie.

" Wow son. i see what you mean that her voice is angelic, and i see why you-" danny quickly shut his dad up  
" What?" asked Sydney and the adults left for the kitchen.  
" Well i said that you had an angelic voice, and you know how parents are." Sydney's face saddened at hearing this  
" What's wrong?" asked Danny  
" its...nothing"  
" No its something tell me please." and sydney sighed  
" the last guy that told me that broke my heart." there was a deathly silence. And Danny put his hands on her shoulders  
" Sydney... i would never do anything to hurt you." sydney looked up at him and wrapped herself around him, and he held her back.  
" Group hug!" shouted Tucker and they were in an embrace then pulled apart.  
" I gotta go. see ya at school tomarrow" then she went out the door.  
" you like her dont cha.." said Sam  
" You know what you'll find out later." said Danny with a grin.


	3. Auditions part one

It was Audition day for the corpse bride and Danny, Sam, and Sydney were in line for auditions.  
" Finally...i've been practicing my lines so much. i practically forget to say other words." said Danny and they were all looking at Sydney who was shaking like dust on a humingbirds wings.  
" Hey lighten up...i bet you'll be the best corpse bride out there..." said Sam  
" Th..thanks.i . won..wonder where. tuck. tucker is?"  
"He said he already got head of the settings and his uncle is the head of the orchestra, and he's best friends with Danny Elfman."  
" I love his music." exclaimed Sydney.

" Trouts for corpse bride come up now!" shouted Tetslaf  
" Break a leg. or a window." said Danny jokingly  
" haha very funny maybe I'll break your leg." she said slyly  
"okay i'll just shut up now." and they laughed

" Miss Sanchez, you will be singing tears to shed." Paulina went up and started to crack like a plumer's crack,( sorry for the bad image. but you know its Paulina,,,, i have to make it bad."  
" iF I tOuCh A bUrNingg."  
" NEXT!!" cried Lancer. and Paulina pouted off stage like a spoiled bitch.  
"Star."  
" if i touch a burning candle i can feel no pain, if you cut me witha knife it's still the same  
" Well it's better than Paulina." said Tetslaf.  
There were plenty girls who tried , sucked , and were decent and last but not least Sydney  
" You're turn miss Follor.

_If i touch a burning candle i can feel no pain  
if you cut me witha knife it's still the same  
and i know her heart is beating,and i know that im dead  
yet the pain here that i feel, try and tell me it's not real  
yet it seems that i still have a tear to shed_

" Thank you very much, miss Follor, the finalists will be doing the piano part before the adult auditions"  
" Next the auditions for Victor."  
" Well Danny that's your queue." said Sam  
" Yep

" Up first is Mr. Fenton"  
" Thanks...i'll be doing the part where Victor enters the forest."  
" Alright"

" It shouldn't be this difficult." Danny started Sadly  
" its just a few simple vows"  
"With this hand i shall take your wine. ugh no"  
" this this hand i shall cup your." and he looked at what he was doing ," Oh goodness no" there was some snickers  
"With this, with this, candle , with candle i'll, i'll set your mother on fire," Then he took the ring from out of his pocket and started to look more confident  
" With this hand i shall lift your sorrows , your cup will never empty for i will be your wine." he flicked the ring high in the air.  
" With this candle i will light your way in darkness"  
" with this ring i ask you to be mine."

" Bravo Mr. Fenton now for the piano solo" said Lancer as he pointed toward the piano and Danny started to walk toward it and he started to play Victor's piano solo. He played without missing a single note and sydney who was watching him became entranced and started to walk toward him.

Tetslaf tried to stop it but lancer showed her the book and told her it's just like in the story.  
Sydney was right next to Danny and just like in the movie, he got startled.  
" Excellent Mr. Fenton, I am sure that you pretty much have the part and thank you Miss Follor"  
" Your welcome." Sydney and danny walked off stage.

" Sorry if i messed up your performence'  
" Are you kidding , you probably made it better!" said Danny.  
" Hey look its Sammy." Said Sydney as she pointed to Sam

" Miss Manson...what part will you be doing."  
" The part where Victor comes into her bedroom." Mr. Lancer spotted Danny  
" Danny do you remeber the part?"  
" Yes."  
" Would you like to help Miss Manson with it"  
" No problem"

" Victor...im so happy to see you." and she grabbed his hand and walked to and imaginary place  
" Come here by the fire, Where where have you been a. are you alright."  
" I-I " Danny stutered then Sam touched his hand  
" You're as cold as death, What's happened to you, Your coat"  
" Victoria, i confess, this morning, i was terrified of marrage, but then meeting you i felt we should be together always and our wedding couldnt come soon enough"  
" Victor i feel the same." they leaned in a kiss then Sydney started walking toward them and Danny pulled apart and gasped when Sam tried to look behind he held her face.  
" Victoria i . i seem to find myself married, and you should know it was unexpected." Then Sam turned behind  
" Hey Darling i just wanted to meet-"said Sydney and Sam and Sydney gasped at seeing each other then Sydney pulled Danny to her side  
" Darling who's this"  
" Who is she" then Sydney extendend her right hand  
" Im...his wife" Sam glared at it  
" Victor"  
" Victoria, listen wait you dont understand" he grabed sydney;s hand and shook it," she's dead,,,,look" then Sydney got mad and stepped back.  
" Hopstoch!" and She grabbed Danny and gracefully pulled him away as Sam tried to reach him  
" Victoria!"

Lancer was clapping madly  
" Miss Manson that was great I am sure you'll get the part."  
Sam jumped up happily and hugged Danny and Sydney for their support  
" thankyouthankyouthankyou guys so much Whoo!"

" Now remeber, adult auditions are tomorrow and same with the corpse bride piano auditions." said Lancer. A wisp of blue smoke escaped Danny's mouth as he ran off.  
" Danny. Where are going?" asked Sydney  
" Don't worry. i.it's probably nothing" said Sam covering for Danny then Tucker appeared  
" Hey ya'll what's crackin'"  
" What are you so chiper about."asked Sam  
" You are looking at the lead technician for the play YEAH! so where's Danny?"


	4. Missing

" Um he had to go 'somewhere' in a hurry." said Sam hinting it was ghost time for Danny but not let Sydney know. There was a crash as everyone jolted and infront of them was Phantom fighting a ghost who looked like a medieval executioner.  
" Hey what are you doing here! Who sent you this time?" Danny asked frustrated, and he looked over to where Sam and Tucker are but not Sydney, the executioner caught Danny off guard and pinned him to the ground , but before the ghost could make the finishing blow, he was blocked by a shield from Rhiannon who stepped in between them , made a ghost portal and threw him in there. She smiled back at Danny and offered her hand to help him up.

" Hello stranger." she said again as she helped him up.

" Who are you." she faded back into the shadows

" A friend" Danny looked at Sam and Tucker.

" See that's what I'm talking about " he said pointing to the spot where she disappeared. Danny looked around suspiciously and changed back into Fenton, then Sydney appeared.

" Hey I miss anything." she asked

" Nope, nothing." they all stammered

" Alright if you say so," she looked at her watch," sorry I gotta go"

Danny changed back into Phantom.

-" Danny what are you doing." asked Sam

" That was one of the ghosts that tried to capture you when Aragon tried to marry you."

" I still have nightmares about that." Sam added

" I know so I'm gonna see if I can find anything." then he took off into the night.

Danny was roaming the town for a long time and started to get tired .Then a red ecto- blast came out of nowhere, it tried to hit him, but he dodged. The one responsible for the fire was Valerie, the red hunter.

" Long time no see ghost." she spat

" Can't you just leave me alone."

" Awwww..but that wouldn't be any fun, wouldn't it." she glared at him as he started to fly away, she chased him, trying to shoot him, but he kept avoiding it which made her more furious. Quickly Danny disappeared.

" Ugh...damn it to hell." she cursed to herself  
" I almost had him." there was an annoying beeping at her side which was her ghost tracker and the arrow pointed behind her.  
" maybe I'll still get him." she mused and off she went.

" Ugh not a ghost in sight, first Vlad, Rhiannon, now this, something is definetly going on here."

_Please, Please forgive me_

Danny stopped as he heard the singing,

_But I wont be home again_

Danny decided to follow to where the singing was and he found Rhiannon sitting holding her knees to her. He went closer still invisible and watched her.

_Maybe some day you'll all look out and barely conscious you'll say to no one _

_Isn't something missing_

Danny wasnt' the only one who heard the singing, Valerie followed it but instead of shooting at the girl, she just listened and hide, what she didnt get was her tracker said there were two ghosts.

_You wont cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant  
Am I so insignificant_

_Isnt' something  
Isn't someone missing me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You wont try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me_

She stopped and sighed  
" Please dont stop" upon hearing this she jumped and Danny appeared sitting next to her.

" Oh my God you...you...scared me like a ghost." she laughed at that

" Yeah I guess I did...you have a lovely voice sing some more." he pleaded and she took a in a breath

_Please Please forgive me  
But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out_

Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

_Even though I'm the sacrifice.  
You won't try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me_

_And if I bleed I'll bleed  
Knowing you dont care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing  
Isn't something_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You wont try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone_

_Isnt' something missing  
Isn't someone missing me_

" That sounds really sad, beautiful, but sad" Danny commented  
She ended it sadly and a tear escaped her eye and Danny held her face and wiped it off gently with his thumb  
" Hey...hey dont cry..." she held his hand and they were looking into each other's emerald eyes.

" Thanks...No one has ever treated me so affectionately, or stayed by me for so long, _without the yelling,_" she mused the last part to herself.

"Your welcome...why do you keep on disappearing when there is a fight.?" he asked

" I dont know...I just don't want anyone to get hurt and I don't want to attract too much attention to myself" Danny put his arm around her

" Why you're so beautiful, it's impossible to not have someone notice you."

" Oh now you're making me blush." she added and they both laughed.

_" This might get interesting" _Valerie mused to herself as she watched the couple.

" And what I don't get is when i first heard of you, there were rumors of you being an evil monsterosity but yet you're so kind unless..." she added

" What?" he asked

" Unless you're trying to use or trick me." Danny cuped her left side of her face in his hand and.

" Look at me..." he said gently

" I would never do anything to hurt you..."

" And I believe you " they looked into each other's eyes lustfully as they leaned into each other but upon hearing a loud crack from the spot Valerie was hiding , Rhiannon pulled apart.

" I'm sorry I have to go." she got up , but Danny grabbed her hand.

" When will I see you again."

" Soon, I promise...bye...Danny" she waved at him and she disappeared

" bye " he waved back.

" How was your chat with you little _girlfriend,"_ said a voice behind Danny. He looked back and saw Valerie twiring her gun around her finger.

" She's not my girfriend."

" Umhm...sure whatever you say." she replied sarcastically

" Okay...why aren't you shooting at me?"

" Eh I don't feel in the mood...I'll look forward to hunting you Phantom some other time." and she went off.

Danny pondered what Valerie had said then decided to knock it off, he heard an ear-splitting female scream at the park and rushed quickly to it.


	5. Role CAll

" Get the HELL away from me!" said Sydney on the ground with what appears a sprained ankle as she had her right arm in the front of her,

"Not by the prince's orders." replied a night riding on a 30ft black and purple viper that grapped Sydney by the waist with it's tail, only having her right arm free, but still strugling.

" Alright then you asked for it." her hand was glowing white, but a large green circular ecto-blast hit the beast as it fell down, still having its grip on Sydney as she was thrust from the ground unconcious.

"SYDNEY!" cried out Phantom, he rushed to her, phazed her out of the snakes grip. The night shot at Danny but missed. Danny duplicated himself to fight the knight, but disappeared quickly as the knight struck him and went after the real Danny with Sydney still in his arms as the night appeared before them.

" Hand over the bride." he ordered  
" Not in this life buddie." Danny smirked and flew off as there was a beeping sound on the ground as the night looked down to see an ecto-bomb on the ground.

" Oh sh-" And everything in that area went KABLOUWEE!!(word of the day) As Danny looked back and smiled in triumph, then looked Down to Sydney as she was regaining consciouness. He decieded to land. She started to moan before her eyes opened.

" Where am I ?" she looked dazed.

" It's okay, you're safe,"

" From wha-oh, yeah I remember, I coulda took him on." she grumbled

" Really cause when I came you looked kinda unconscience." she pondered his words

" You got me there buddy." she said with her left index finger to her chin.

" So what is Danny Phantom doing all the way out here?" she asked slyly while circling him.

" Hey , remember, curiousity killed the cat."

" good thing I'm not a cat then." he pondered her words

" This is true."

" But would you mind taking me home?"

" Not at all." He picked her up bridal style and flew off in the direction he originally came from. They were around the area that Danny was talking to Rhiannon.

" There" Sydney pointed to the rooftop of the house where they sat and Danny spaced for a bit

" Hello." she asked, he shook his head out of the trance

" Let's land on the roof" they were on the rooftop, Sydney was lookin and stomping on a part that seemed hollow,

" There it is," she lifted it up and started to go down. She looked up at Phantom.

" Thanks for the lift." and she was gone.

Danny was pondering some thoughts about Sydney and Rhiannon but decided to shake it off and go home.

Danny walked in the front door and heard singing from his parents

_According to Plan!!!!!_

" Um...Mom Dad I'm not interrupting something am I "

" We're just practicing for the roles of the," she looked in a phamphlet," Van Dorts for tomorrow's auditions of the play."

" And Vladdy's trying for it too," blurted Jack

" What!"

" Oh hello Daniel, yes I will be in the play, infact the main villian."

" Barkis?"

" That's the one"

" Hmn knowing him , the rich,greedy, lonely,bitter villian, yep you're perfect for it."

" Charmed. Now who are you?"

" Victor."

" And who's the corpse bride."

" That you'll find out." he said as he walked up the stairs and ran into Jazz.

" Can I talk to you." They went into Danny's room

" How did Mom and Dad find out about the play?"

" Well I find that parent and child interaction is very important to a normal stable family."

" Jazz, we live in a town of ghosts, your little brother is half dead, your parents hunt your little brother but doesn't know about it and our 'uncle' is stinking rich, wants to kill Dad and marry Mom and tried to clone me, yeah we're the next Brady freakin Bunch."

" Well the way you put it...uh just look at them. They look like they're having fun and with the play they'll be to busy for it to hunt ghosts."

" This is true." pondered Danny

" Alright alright you got me."

The next morning at school, Sydney was acting all morose and quiet with all she had was listening to her ipod. Danny was qurious to was she was listening to. He pulled out one of the head phones and listened

" Ehhh...didnt' see you there. Danny tried to listen to the music

_Why are you trying to make fun of me  
You think it's funny what the fuck you think it's doing to me  
Take your turn lashing out at me  
I want to see your crying dirty ass in the front of me._

" Who is it." asked Danny handing it back to Sydney

" Thoughtless by Korn, but perfected by Evanescence. Sam came up to her

" Lemme hear, " she grabbed it and listened

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you drown drown  
Wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
Why are you trying to make fun of me  
You think it's funny what the fuck you think it's doing to me  
Take your turn lashing out at me  
I want to see your crying dirty ass in the front of me_

Sam blinked big after hearing this  
" Hey can I download this song from you."

" Yeah, can we go over to your place." Just then Paulina was sluttin and struttin down the hallway being a Everybody's skank

" Oi...this so reminds of something ." Sydney turned to Everybody's Fool and had it loud speaker.

" Everybody's Fool...that's exactly what I was thinkin too." they laughed. Paulina came up to them

" What's so funny?" she asked annoyed

" Oh nothing , it's just how well you fit to a great song" she said sarcastically, luckily she didnt' notice.

" Well I want to hear it , sing it, I heard rumors of 'how talented you are' lets test em" soon there was a crow around them

" Alright if you say so." Sydney turned it up so everyone can hear the music as she sand so everyone could hear her and she was pointing to Paulina.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

_Never was and Never will be  
have you no shame dont you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she _

_Never was and Never will be  
You dont know how you betrayed me  
You know you've got Everybody Fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your LIE  
I know the truth now , I know who you are  
And I dont love you anymore it_

_Never was and never will be  
your not real and you cant save me  
and somehow now your Everybody's fool_

Every one laughed at the last statement and there were shouts and applauses as Paulina stormed off and spat in Sydney's face

" You little show off."

" Ahh but Paulina , you wanted it to hear it, after all only the BEST for you." she said sarcastically.

Sam came up to them.

" And for the record you just got OWNED by some goth 'losers' Sam and Sydney high-fived at that as Paulina stormed off.

" I think I'm getting a hint , that this school wont suck." started Sydney and Sam put her arm on her shoulder like an arm rest.

" As long as you are here my friend, it wont suck."

" Hey they have the posts for the roles." said Danny and the group rushed to them

_Cast and Roles for the corpse bride_

_Victor-Danny Fenton_

_Victoria-Samantha Manson_

_Dead lady in waiting #1-Paulina Sanchez_

_Dead Lady in waiting #2-Star_

_Dead Lady in waiting # 3-Valerie Grey_

_Town Crier-Dash Baxter_

-_Emily the corpse bride-Sydney Follor_

_ADULT ROLES_

Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort-Mr.and Mrs. Fenton

_Mr. and Mrs Everglot- Mr. and Mrs. Manson_

_Barkis Bitter- Vlad Masters_

_Bonejangles-Damon Grey._

_If your name does not appear, go to room #31_

_Auditions for thes roles are Mon-Wed._

The group turned away from the poster, the crowd and headed outside, for school had already let out.


	6. The cottage

Little did anyone know that somewhere far beyond, a whole realm beyond acually, somewhere in an abandoned part in the ghost zone, a terrible plan was birthing, for a ghost was held captive by one thought to be gone when the dark ages were gone.

" You INSOLENT-" A loud booming voice came from a deep, danky crave in a dark, abandoned realm Aragon yelled angrilly at Dora who was tied in chains. He paced around angrily.  
" I don't even know how where related, just SHAMEFUL." He scorned, Dora just glared at him and not showing any remorse.

" You're ruined Aragon, you couldn't get another bride no way no how,"Aragon just laughed at her remark

" That's where you're wrong." He said more deeper

" How, you rejected a ghost and human bride, there's nothing left."

" Oh so you thought." Dora looked more worried at this

" How so?"

" That Phantom brat, he is a halfa, no?" Dora just remained silent, she knew where her brother was going with this.

" By Amity park there is another, but female, my future bride"

" You'll be stopped I know,"

" HOW! by you, no, for you have lost your medallion, Phantom, he wont' know what hit him if-" he turned over to his henchmen," SOMEBODY would learn how to follow orders correctly."

" We are sorry, the girl is more powerful than meets the eye and with that Phantom by her side."

" EXCUSES!" Aragon looked over at Dora," Put her away, hopefully you won't screw THAT up!" They came for Dora, at first she struggled , then one of them put a rag to her mouth, it contained a drug that made ghosts unconcious and the henchmen dragged the lifeless body to the darker pits of the cave. They put her in a cell that was only as pitch black that one would find in their nightmars that only had one door, one light, one way of escape...or so they thought.

Later, Dora awoke dazzily with a hangover, she got furious at her brother that she started banging on the walls with agony, but out of surprise, a small part, about the size of her fist opened and outside was freedom.

" Perfect, now I just have to concentrate," Dora sat on the dank ground in medataing position as she started to fade with a fog and soon within a period of time, she slipped through the crack and continued away from the cave.

" I hope I will have enough time to warn Danny," she was worried because she knew Aragon wouldn't waste any time and she drained all of her energy to go into the human world, she had to hide, where Aragon can't find her. She wandered untill she found a forest, she wandered, it was dark, and quiet, only at random points in time would a branch move or you could hear an owl hoot. She walked farther until she found what it looked as a little cottage, and someone hasn't been in it for many, many centuries and it was concealed very well.

She opened the moss-covered door, on her right she just noticed that a beautiful red apple lay on the branch with a little bite mark, she moved her foot closer and she almost hit the corpse of a dead chipmunk that lay right under the apple. _Poison_ she thought, when the chipmunk bit into the apple, it died of the poison.

She looked onto the cottage again with it's detailed inscriptions that were torn and covered by leaves and moss, she also saw a broken window. This made Dora want to look in it with greater desire. When she got in the little abode, it was all dark and creaky stairs that lead down, she crept downward and saw seven pairs of cups, and seven little beds she walked until she felt a hollow place under one of her feet.

She stepped back and looked down to notice there was a handle, she went toward it with suspicion, afraid if she was getting into something. When she pulled an inch up, a spider jetted out of there and Dora lept back by surprise, she breathed heavily as she could picture her heart, if she had one, beating with rage as she pulled it up again and it was total darkness and she saw more stairs.

Dora grabbed for one of the ancient canteens and lit it as she slowly went down the stairs, as soon as the light was in, she saw something that looked like a crypt, it had pillars on the walls that were covered in vines, rubble that almost shaped the place up, it was a bit small, she looked over to her right side and followed it and she noticed a hollow path along the wall, she put her hand on the celtic inscription gently and noticed something was like a door, on the side of it, was a gracefully written riddle.

_If thee wishes to find the key  
knock three times  
but be warned  
you will meet her majesty_

Dora pondered, her majesty, the only way she could find out more was to knock three times on the handle and one of the rocks moved out, Dora pulled in out with her palms slowly and there was a key, with spilt sides one longer than the other. But she didnt know where it would go as she sighed, she noticed one area that wasn't covered in vines, she shook the dust off it and examined the key with the lock.

" Only one way to find out." she put the key in, it fit with a little trouble but got in, she turned it as it made an earsplitting creak. The area shook as it moved to the right slowly, revealing a marvelous room and in it was a large decorated coffin in the center of a circle, there was a damp area as she walked inside with amazement, but a large pit at her heart told her to run back.

She still kept on walking until she tripped on ledge that stood out in the ground surrounding the coffin, she wiped the dirt of it and it was the corner of something, she started to dig and noticed it went five feet into the ground, with strife she dragged the object from it's place, it was a large mirror with thorn decorating on the border of it, it was a circular glass on a pedestal that stood upright.

Suddenly she heard ravens flying off in panic as the gust of wind they created knocked over a piece of cloth covering a portrait of a woman with pale skin, long black hair, and a red robe with a stern expression. She walked up to it as it was above a staircase at the end of the room she glanced at it and in bold golden writing at the bottom

_The Queen_

She looked back at the entrance and looked at the mirror sitting there at a side in the circle,_I wonder, _Dora went back to the circle and on the edge of it she saw a shovel and grabbed it and started to dig and short enough, another mirror exept this was a body mirror with more intricate designs. _Why would a queen need so many bizarre mirrors  
_she thought as she looked at the coffin, without think, she opened it and saw inside a corpse that almost matched the portrait, she saw a beautiful comb with long ends, she reached for it and almost picked it up when a skeleton grabbed hers.

"_Doraaaa"_ said the corpse, snaked voiced and Dora was stiff with fright and almost shrieked with the cold boney and on hers

"_Listen, a grave tragedy is about to occur, warn one of your friends before he succeeds."_

" Who are you?" The head turned toward her

_" Use This comb, it was used to kill me by her, and it will be used again."_

" Who was her?"Dora asked again.

" _Snow White."_ Dora gasped, she was in the lost cottage of the seven duarves, she uncovered a great historical mystery, she thought back to the apple, _That must have been a poison apple from the original apple core that poisoned Snow White._

"Who are you"

_" The Fairest of them all"_ The queen's remains turned to dust and the only thing left was a comb, Dora grabbed the comb and examined it, _How could a simple comb kill her_, she faced the points up and in the light, a tip of liquid shined,_Poison_, Dora hurried out of the cottage leaving everything behind. She decided that she was strong enough to go out into the human world.

_" I hope I can warn him."_

**A SPECIAL SECRET TO WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT MOVIE I USED THIS CHAPTER FROM**


End file.
